


Hey Young Blood

by killjxysneverdie



Series: Youngblood [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Save Rock and Roll - Fandom, Young Blood Chronicles - Fandom
Genre: FOB, OC, Save Rock and Roll, Young Blood Chronicles, fall out boy - Freeform, vixens, ybc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjxysneverdie/pseuds/killjxysneverdie
Summary: L.A brings talent out in many - and a lot of that is music. But some find it difficult to grab those fifteen minutes of fame.So hen four teenagers in a band have the opportunity to use a briefcase rumored to give you your heart’s desire, they‘re eager to achieve thisBut no gift comes without a price.





	Hey Young Blood

**My child**   
**Who spat back out the monster that you see**

  
Lucas blinked and was aware of movement. "Guys?" His hands were tied and there was a bag over his head. "What- where are we?"

"I just asked the same thing." Patrick said. "No one knows."

"So we're all bagged and dragged?"

"Seems so."

"Fantastic." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"If it's any comfort." Joe said. "At least we aren't getting tortured any more."

He shrugged.

After about fifteen minutes, whatever they were in - presumably a van - skidded to a halt. Things started moving outside and then the sound of fire. A large fire at that.

"What now? We gonna get burnt at the stake for being musicians?" Kayla said.

"They'll light us up up up." Alex joked.

Lucas rolled his eyes then jumped when he heard the twang of an electric guitar falling into the fire. "Those assholes are burning our stuff out there!"

Sure enough, some drums were soon heard smashing. Then another guitar.

The two bands could hear two women. "Burn everything you love and burn the ashes." They said in almost a chant.

Two bass guitars were being smashed. Lucas and Pete both played bass. Pete yelled. "Motherfuckers!"

There were pauses between instruments now. They were either running out, getting more, or burning other things. Likely albums.

Two people outside high fived and got in the front of the van.

"LET US OUT! LET US GO!" Alex yelled with no warning.

"Alex! Dude I know you're drums but do you have no chill?" Layla asked.

"Fuck off." He spat.

A few seconds later the back van doors opened.

A voice. "I'm the Problem Solver, boys, and you're the problem." They struggled then freaked out when someone threw a burning match into the van and the back caught fire.

They could hear three pairs of footsteps run.

"Patrick, help us out!" Lucas yelled and coughed.

"I'm- trying.." He ended up cutting Pete free, who pulled off the bag and fell out of the van. Everyone followed and Pete untied them.

They got their bearings and looked up only to see what looked like a small army of children. The forward-most boy was the boy responsible for distracting Patrick and Lucas. Lucas adjusted his jacket and muttered "you have got to be fuckin' joking me."


End file.
